Unrequited Love
by Aangsfan
Summary: Kuukai, Nagihiko, Shedenie, and Emiri have been best friends for years. And when the guys get dumped by new girlfriends Utau and Rima Can the girls help them get through it? Will love blossom? NagixOC KuukaixOC
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey guys! New story with the same couples! Nagiri, Kuudenie, and perhaps Amuto if they're ever in this story.

**Emiri: I'm sooo excited onee-chan, this one is gonna be great! **

**Me: Thanks imoto-chan! So Anywho, here it is! Nagi? Kuukai? Disclaimer!**

**Nagi & Kuukai: Aangsfan does not own Shugo Chara**

Nagihiko, Kuukai, Shedenie, and Emiri have been best friends for years. Infact, they all call each other brother and sister now. They had met at the playground one day when they were young…

_Flashback_

_Two young girls, Shedenie (6) with her long brown hair and gray eyes, and Emiri (4) with her long brown hair and blue eyes, were in the sandbox in a park making sandcastles. They had just met and were already great friends. _

_Smiling, they finished up their sandcastle. Shedenie went to get her mother to show her and told Emiri to stay there, already a little overprotective of her younger friend. _

_Emiri sat there quietly and waited for her to come back when suddenly a basketball landed on the sandcastle Emiri and Shedenie had worked so hard on. Some sand landed in Emiri's eyes and she started to cry. Suddenly a boy ran up (probably 5 years old) with long purple hair and hazel eyes, "I'm sorry! Somebody knocked the ball out of my hands and it bounced over here!" He said, picking up the orange ball, when he noticed the girl was crying. "Hey are you okay?" he asked, looking for scraps, when he noticed the sand on her face and that she was rubbing her eyes, "Is there something in your eyes?" He asked._

_The girl nodded still crying, "Oh! Um, here lets find a water fountain to flush the sand out, okay?" The girl nodded again, and the boy helped her up (leaving the basketball in the sandbox) and guided her towards the sidewalk. Suddenly Shedenie came back with her mom. "Emiri?" Shedenie wondered, running towards the crying girl, "Are you ok?" She asked. "She got sand in her eyes," The boy with purple hair answered, "Somebody smacked my basketball out of my hand and it landed in the sandbox. Sand got in her eyes."_

_Shedenie's eyes widened, "Momma! Momma!" She screamed, running up to her mother and pulling on her dress. "Some sand got into my friends eyes!" _

_The women shook her head, "I'm sure she'll be ok. Where is she?" The brunette pointed at Emiri. The women walked forward and picked the girl up, cooing, "Come on. Let's get you to a water fountain or a sink and wash that sand out, ok?" Emiri nodded. _

_Shedenie turned to the boy, "What's your name?" She asked. "Nagihiko. But my momma calls me Nagi for short." He said proudly. "I'm Shedenie." She responded. "Nice to meet you." Nagihiko said, holding out his hand politely, she took it but held on. "Come on, let's go!" The boy nodded._

_The women and the two children walked until they found the nearest water source, which was a water fountain. A young boy (probably 6 or 7) with orange hair and green eyes was at it. The women walked up and asked the boy, "Excuse me but can we please use this water fountain really quick?" The boy looked up and noticed the crying girl in her arms, "Sure." He said backing up, only to bump into Shedenie and Nagi, but managing to make Shedenie fall over. "Ow!" She exclaimed, landing on her butt. "I'm sorry!" He said, helping her up, "I didn't see you there." _

"_It's ok." She said, "I'm Kuukai." The boy said. Shedenie and Nagihiko introduced themselves as the women finished taking care of Emiri. When Emiri was better she was set down and introduced to the group. And after a game of (rather competitive) duck, duck, goose, the groups parents met and the four had become best friends ever since. _

The two girls walked with each other to Seiyo High and met up with their two non-gay gay best friends. "Kuukai! Nagi!" The two hollered when the boys hadn't noticed them. The two turned around and smiled. The orange haired boy elbowed the purple haired one and said something. The younger boy just nodded and the two started running towards the girls.

"Oh crap." They said in unison, and started running. Kuukai caught up with Shedenie first, twirling her around in a circle. "Ha! I caught one first! I win!" He said victoriously, throwing the girl over his shoulder like a prized catch. The girl flushed, "Kuukai! Put me down! I'm wearing a skirt you know!"

Kuukai just smirked, "Yeah, I know. Ow!" He said rubbing the spot on his head that was just smacked by Shedenie. "Ok fine." He said putting her down, "I was just trying to have fun you know."

"Well the next time you try to have 'fun' make sure I'm not wearing a skirt!" She glared at him and he gave her a sad face back. You know, the ones that remind you have a puppy who just got caught peeing on the carpet? Her glare didn't last long, "Ok fine your forgiven!" She said crossing her arms in defeat. "I always am!" He said running off before he could get smacked again. "I swear…" Shedenie said before walking off, leaving Emiri and Nagi alone.

He held out his arm with his elbow bent, gesturing her to loop her arms through his. She laughed, and succumbed. "So Emiri, how was like…your day yesterday?" Nagi asked in a mock gay voice. "Omigosh it was SO super fabulous! I got a new scarf!" Emiri answered in a mock prep voice. "Omigosh it must be SO fabulous!"

She laughed, pulling out her arm. "Come on, we should find Shedenie before she destroys Kuukai's dream of becoming a soccer player."

He nodded, "That'd probably be a good idea."

When they caught up with the other two they had gotten there in the nick of time. Shedenie and Kuukai were always really competitive so when one did something embarrassing to the other, the other struck back. Kuukai was currently standing in the middle of a group of students with his pants pulled down and his green boxers showing. His face flushed and Shedenie was laughing her head off. "I-I'm sorry!" She said still giggling, "I just couldn't resist! HAHAHA!"

"Yeah yeah." He said, used to this level of embarrassment, and pulling his pants up. "But for that," He said putting and arm around her shoulders, "You owe me an ice cream sandwich at lunch."

"Deal."

Yeah that's usually how it went.

That was when Utau showed up. Kuukai's arm immediately fell from Shedenie's shoulder. "Hey Utau!" He said, she walked up to him gracefully, "Hey Kuukai! I heard that… Oh. It's _you_" Utau sneered. Utau and Shedenie had never gotten along, but Utau had always had an interest in Kuukai. Kuukai had fallen for her after she took notice in him, and whenever she came around it was like Shedenie didn't exist to Kuukai. "Anyways, I heard the got some new karaoke thing in chorus for like beginners and stuff to test out. It's mostly duet songs and I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Sure!" He answered as soon as she trailed off. He left with Utau leaving Shedenie behind without even a wave goodbye. Emiri knew Shedenie liked Kuukai, so she walked over to her and gave her a sympathetic hug, "I'm sorry Onee-chan. I'm sure he'll come around."

"I don't know… He seems to really be involved with Utau. It's like I don't exist when she's around…" Shedenie said in a sad tone. "He doesn't even like singing!" She exclaimed, then sighed, "Let's just get our stuff for class." She said, pulling Emiri along. Nagi walked behind her.

When they got to their lockers they all got the stuff they needed and put it in their bags. Unfortunately, Rima (who wasn't particularly fond of Emiri, and the feelings where mutual) had a locker next to Nagi's. "Oh, hey Nagihiko!" She said in a sickly sweet voice, subtly giving Emiri a death glare. "Did you here that all day today there's an art show going on in the main hallway?"

"Oh, yeah I did." He said. "You want to come see it with me before it gets too crowded?" She asked. "Sure!" He answered, leaving with Rima and leaving Emiri green with envy.

"I guess you kinda know how I feel, huh imoto-chan?" Shedenie asked, putting a hand on Emiri's shoulder. "He doesn't even like art that much! I mean he does in a way but if he had to choose between going there and just hanging at the mall, he'd go to the mall!" Emiri exclaimed, infuriated. "It's unrequited love Emiri. Unfortunately we'll just have to get used to it."

"Yeah I guess you're right…" Emiri said, walking alongside Shedenie as they headed to their classes.

Without their non-gay gay best friends.

Me: Well, there we go.

**Emiri: It makes me sad.**

**Me: I'm sorry.**

**Kuukai: It'll get better though, right?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Nagi: Thank god…**

**All: R&R **

**Btw, for those who don't know it, imoto-chan is Japanese for little sister. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: HI PEOPLE!**

**Kuukai: Back? Already? **

**Me: Watch it, mister.**

**Kuukai: Sorry…**

**Emiri: Tehe! Anywho, here's chapter two for Unrequited Love!**

**Nagi: Please enjoy! Emiri, disclaimer!**

**Emiri: You don't tell me what to do!**

**Nagi: Oh, right! Emiri, can you do the disclaimer, please?**

**Emiri: Yes. Yes I can.**

**Nagi: …now please?**

**Emiri: GOSH YOU'RE SO PUSHY! Onee-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara! There, happy now?**

**Nagi: Yes! **

At lunch time, Shedenie and Emiri were sitting at their normal lunch table when the boys showed up. "Hey girls, what's up?" asked Kuukai casually. " Oh, you decided to join us today?" Shedenie said coldly. "Aw come on Nie, don't act that way! Just because you're jealous that you don't have boyfriend-"

"I'm not jealous," Shedenie said, cutting him off, "I'm just not particularly fond of getting ditched by my best friend."

"One of your best friends." Nagihiko cut in, "Oh, be quiet Nagi you ditched us too!" Emiri said angrily. "Oh right…Well then, Nie? Emi? I'm sorry for ditching you." Nagi said politely. "You're forgiven." Emiri and Shedenie said together. "Kai?" Shedenie said, using Kuukai's nickname. He looked at her stubbornly, "I'm not going to apologize for something that makes me happy." He said, taking his tray and leaving to sit with Utau on the other side of the cafeteria.

Shedenie stared after him, all with a shocked look on their faces. Shedenie looked down at her plate sadly. "Nie-chan? It'll be ok. I mean…he has to come around sometime. Right?" Emiri tried to console her friend. "Emi," Shedenie started, "Sometimes people change. And sometimes it really hurts-" She choked on the last word. She turned around quickly and stood up. "You're not hungry?" Nagi asked. "No, I…I think I have to go for a bit…I'll see you guys after school." Shedenie threw her plate away and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Poor Nie-chan." Nagihiko said, looking after her. Emiri looked at him surprised. "What? I know she liked him, too!" He said defensively. Emiri sighed, "Do you think she's gonna skip?"

"I don't think so. That's really out of character." Nagi answered. "You're probably right." Emiri said, returning to her food, "I just hope Kuukai apologizes before Nie-chan kicks his ass." Nagi chuckled.

-After School-

Nagi and Emiri had already met up by their usual meeting place after school. Kuukai showed up soon after rather reluctantly. "Emi?" Kuukai said, Emiri turned around towards him, "I'm sorry about ditching you guys earlier…and I'm sorry for acting like such a jerk earlier…"

"More like douche bag." Emiri said. Kuukai chuckled lightly, "Yeah I guess I was kinda acting like a douche. Anyways, have you seen Shedenie? She wasn't in any of the classes after lunch. I wasn't able to apologize."

"You mean she didn't show up?" Nagi asked. Kuukai nodded, "I didn't see her at least. Why? Did she leave after lunch?"

"She left during lunch. After your little scene. She said she'd see us after school but I guess she skipped…" Emiri said contemplatively. "Skipped? But she's never skipped…" Kuukai said.

"Well I guess this is a first." Nagi answered. "Did what I say hurt her that badly?" Kuukai asked. Suddenly someone ran in from around the corner, "Hey guys! Sorry I was…" Shedenie had arrived, but as soon as Kuukai arrived she closed herself off from him, refusing to meet his eyes, "Oh…so you decided to show up?" She said, trying to sound cold but sounding surprised instead. "Nie, please listen-"

"I don't want to here it. If you want to spend time with Utau 'cause she makes you happy or whatever and want to blow off you friends that have been there for you since you were six then fine. See if I care." Kuukai looked taken aback by the anger in her voice. "Now if you will excuse me. I want to talk to my real friends." Shedenie pulled Emiri and Nagi along with her as she stomped away from a surprised Kuukai. "Nie-chan, he was going to apolo-"

"I don't care!" Shedenie cut off Emiri, "He has been blowing us off every time that Utau chick shows up. If he'd rather hang out with her then he can go ahead and do that. I'm sick and tired of everyone getting hurt because he can't friggin' choose!"

The other two sighed. Then Kuukai came from around the corner having heard the entire speech and hugged Shedenie from behind, his arms around her waste. She blushed.

"Nie, I really am sorry for hurting you. I didn't know how much it was affecting you. I thought that maybe I could hang out with her 'cause…she really likes me and we have a lot in common…Please Nie you have to understand. Please?" Kuukai said. She let out an aggravated sigh and pulled his arms away from her body. "Fine," Shedenie started, "If she makes you happy…or whatever."

Kuukai smiled, "I knew you'd understand, Nie!"

"Yeah yeah whatever you're just lucky I'm easily won over!" She said.

"It's true! I give her a puppy dog face and she buys me whatever I want!" Emiri said. The group laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me…" Kuukai said, "I got a note from Utau and it says she wants to talk."

"Ooo! Bow chicka bow wow!" Nagi said teasingly. "Shut up, man!" Kuukai said, punching Nagi lightly, Emiri laughed. "See you guys later!"

Shedenie carefully composed a smile on her face. When he was out of sight she let it go and started walking home without saying a word. "Nie-chan? Nie-chan, wait up!" Nagi said, pulling Emiri to catch up with her. "You okay?" He asked when they had caught up with her. "No." Was all she said emotionlessly. They both decided not to question it any further.

-Later that night-

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:(__ has logged on._

_Sky_Jack has logged on. _

_Sky_Jack: Hey hey! What's up, Nie?_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough! :( __: Nothin'. You?_

_Sky_Jack: Utau asked me out today _

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!__:( : Oh…what'd you say?_

_Sky_Jack: Yes, of course! :)_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!__:( : Oh. That's great, Kai!_

_Sky_Jack: Thanks! :P I'm excited! She's the first girl I've dated since that dinner date in kindergarten. The food tasted terrible…_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!__:( : That's because it was plastic, silly!_

_Sky_Jack: I know! :P I don't even remember the girls name…_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!__:( : Neither do I but I do remember she WAS extremely annoying!_

_Sky_Jack: True! _

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!__:( : Lol. Anyways, I gtg. I still have sum homework 2 do. _

_Sky_Jack: Ok, ttyl Nie!_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!__:( : See ya later, Kai. _

_Sky_Jack has logged off_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( :__ has logged off._

Shedenie laid back in bed and dried off her tears. Suddenly her phone started buzzing, she picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Nie. I heard Kuukai and Utau hooked up…" Emiri's voice answered on the other side. "Where'd you here this from?" Shedenie asked in a 'not surprised' tone. "Nagi. He and Kuukai were just talking over the phone. I felt it was safe to call you 'cause Nagi said that Kuukai was talking to you over IM."

"Yeah we just got finished talking…"

"I'm really sorry, Nie." Emiri said. "It's fine Emi. I'll get over it eventually…" Shedenie said, rolling over on her bed. "You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. I have to got now though 'cause I have some homework to do…"

"Oh, ok. Talk to you later, Nie."

"Talk to you later, Emi." Shedenie said, hanging up the phone.

"This is gonna suck…" Shedenie said, turning off her light to go to bed.

She didn't have any homework. She just refused to cry when she talked to someone.

Me: This was depressing…

**Emiri: This was mostly about you and Kuukai!  
Nagi: Yeah!  
Me: Don't worry, your depressing part is coming up next chapter. **

**Emiri: Oh joy…**

**Kuukai: Why am I so mean?**

**Me: 'Cause that'll help create the story so SHH!**

**Kuukai: Fine…**

**Nagi: You see that green button down there?**

**Emiri: Click it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back! **

**Emiri: So am I!  
Me: YAY! HIIII IMOTO-CHAN!**

**Emiri: HIIII ONEE-CHAN! **

**Emiri & Me: *huggle***

**Kuukai: Um…yeah…so Aangsfan doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Nagi: SHE PWNS IT! **

**Kuukai: *smacks***

The next morning, Shedenie, Emiri, and Nagihiko had all met up with each other.

"You think you can handle it?" Emiri asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine, Emi, I promise." The other two looked at Shedenie doubtfully. Suddenly, Kuukai ran up excitedly. "Hey guys!" He gave hugs to everyone, "Sorry I'm late!"

"It's fine, Kai." Emiri said, smiling. "Just try to wake up on time next time." Nagi said.

Kuukai laughed, "Yeah I'll try. Anyways, I have to meet up with Utau. I'll see you guys later." And with that, he ran off. Shedenie sighed, "Let's go." She walked off.

"Yeah, totally fine." Emiri whispered to Nagi as they walked after her.

-Lunch-

After the trio sat down (Kuukai decided to sit with Utau) Emiri decided to make some small talk. "So… Mr. Nikaidou was kinda brutal today on our projects."

"Then again he just got dumped by his girlfriend." Nagi inserted. "Yeah...the same that dumped him last time." Emiri giggled.

"You'd think he'd learn…" Nagi chuckled, shaking his head. "What do you think, Nie?" Emiri asked. "Huh? Oh…that's nice…" Shedenie said, distracted. "What are you thinking about now, Nie-chan?" Nagi sighed. "Nothing…just…fantasizing." Shedenie answered. "Well-"

"Hey guys!" Rima interrupted Emiri, sitting down right beside Nagi. "I noticed that one kid was gone so I though you might want some company."

"Well we have plenty of company right her." Emiri hissed. "Emiri!" Nagi scolded, "That's very considerate, Rima, but if you don't mind me asking…why _have _you decided to sit with us today?"

"Change of scenery. Plus my friends haven't been very kind lately…" Rima said sniffling. "Oh please…" Emiri whispered. Nagi ignored her comment. " I'm so sorry Rima. Don't worry, you can stay here as long as you like." Nagi said sympathetically. Emiri looked at Shedenie annoyed. 'I'm sorry!' She mouthed, Emiri sighed and mouthed 'It's ok.'

Shedenie patted the seat next to her and Emiri moved to sit there. The two girls ate in silence. "So Nagi, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies Saturday?" Rima asked.

"He can't" Emiri interrupted, "This Saturday we were all gonna go to the beach."

"Well that can be rescheduled, can't it?" Nagi asked, "I mean, Kuukai will probably cancel anyways, right? So you two can have like a girls night or whatever."

Emiri fumed and Shedenie looked down sadly. "Yeah…we'll reschedule." Emiri muttered. "I knew you'd understand, Emi!" Nagi smiled. As Rima and Nagi discussed this Saturday, Emiri and Shedenie quietly moved to a lone table in the back.

-later that week-

The two boys had left the girls for others and Emiri and Shedenie sat alone. The boys no longer waited for the girls in the morning or in the afternoon and that lone table had become their (meaning Emiri and Shedenie's) new spot. The girls remained silent for the rest of the week since then. Traditions that had been upheld for years had been broken in two days.

By two girls.

Two _other_ girls.

"Emi?" Shedenie said suddenly. Emiri jumped, surprised by Shedenie's unused voice. "Y-Yes, Nie-chan?"

"I was wondering if maybe you would want to sleep over this Saturday? I mean…who needs the boys, right? There's plenty of girl stuff we can do together." Shedenie asked, uncomfortable. She wasn't used to the 'girly' thing yet. Neither was Emiri. They were tomboys ever since their best friends were guys.

"Yeah, actually." Emiri said, "We can watch chick flicks and maybe go to the mall…"

"Yeah. That sounds like fun."

"And, we could do…makeovers!" Emiri looked over at Shedenie evilly. "Oh god, no Emiri!" She laughed, "Relax Nie, you know I hate those, too!"

Shedenie laughed this time, "Yeah I suppose." They sat in a comfortable silence.

-That Saturday-

Shedenie and Emiri were watching _Tuck Everlasting_ and were almost at the end when Emiri's cell rang. "It's Nagi!" She squealed, "Hello?" She answered. "Hey Emi! You with Nie?" He asked. "Sure am!" She answered. "Put me on speaker!"

She pressed a few buttons, "There Nagi, you're on speaker."

"Hey Nie!" He said. "Hey Nagi, what's up?" She asked.

"I'm so excited! But, hey before I forget…Utau, Kuukai, Rima and I were gonna go to the mall tomorrow and we were wondering if you guys wanted to go."

"Uh…hang on Nagi." Shedenie put her hand over the mouthpiece and looked over at Emiri, "You wanna go?" She asked. Emiri shrugged, "No really…not if _they _are gonna be there." Shedenie nodded her head in understanding. "Sorry Nagi, we're busy." She lied. "Oh, okay but um…anyways…I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS!" He suddenly said excitedly. Shedenie looked over at Emiri worriedly. They both knew where this was going…

"Rima and I are going out now!" He said. Shedenie rushed over to Emiri and gave her a hug. After a few minutes, "Hello?" He asked. "Oh! Um, sorry Nagi but we have to go! My mom called us."

"But I didn't-"

"Bye!" Shedenie hung up the phone. She turned to Emiri, "I'm really sorry Emiri."

"It's fine…I guess I know how you feel now…"

"Yeah I suppose…" They sat there on the couch sadly. Shedenie turned to the TV and shut it off. "Come on, let's go to my room." She said, grabbing Emiri's hand and pulling her upstairs.

When Emiri sat down, Shedenie stayed up, pacing. Emiri sighed, "What're you thinking about now, Nie?"

"Scheming."

Emiri smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

**Me: And I COULD stop it there!**

**Emiri: But she's not gonna! **

"Well, Emi, let's think about it. We're tomboys and the guys don't like us the way they like Utau and Rima." Shedenie started.

"Yeah…" Emiri said, confused.

"And Utau and Rima are girly-girls."

"Oh please don't tell me your going where I think your going with this…"

"So we should be girly-girls!"

"Oh no, come one Nie!"

"Think about it, Emi. We don't have to ACT like girly-girls! Too much anyways…All we really have to do is DRESS like girly-girls!" Shedenie explained. Emiri sighed, "You're right…So that means we might actually need to do…" She gulped, "Makeovers."

"Yes Emi, I'm afraid we need makeovers. Anywho, I'm gonna call Nagi back and tell him we're gonna go to the mall. You look for some um…torture devices in my moms room I guess…"

Emiri sighed, "Ok…"

Shedenie looked for Nagi's number and pressed 'call' after a few rings someone answered. "Nie?"

"Hey Nagi, I just wanted to let you know that there's been a change of plans. Are we still invited to the mall tomorrow?" Shedenie asked. "Of course!" Nagi said, "We're meeting there at noon at the front, ok?"

"Excellent. See you there." Shedenie hung up as Emiri walked in with at least three armfuls of stuff. "Um…you're mom caught me and asked me what I was doing. She gave me all of this." She said dropping it all on my bed. There was even an up-to-date magazine conveniently about make-up.

The girls stayed up most of the night plucking eyebrows, figuring out which make-up, hairstyle, and clothing looks best, then finally went to bed deciding to wake up at nine.

-nine the next morning-

The girls got up and helped each other get ready.

Emiri:

Two ponytails, curled with black and white stripped bows at the base. Brown-gold eye shadow, with a little sparkle, no blush, light pink lip gloss, and black mascara. She had on a white skirt, a little longer than mid thigh, black boots with heels, and fold at the top, and a white tank top with a black 1/4-sleeve shrug. She also had gold, white, and black bangles, a gold-chained necklace with a topaz pendant, she also had a pair of three tier earrings that had topazes at each tier, each topaz getting larger.

Shedenie:

Her hair was curled into a delicate side ponytail with a dark blue ribbon. She had on light black eyeliner with dark blue eye shadow and some light pink lip gloss as well. She had on a dark blue-jean miniskirt with white ruffles at the bottom, a white tank top, and dark blue high heels (not close-toe). She also had dark blue, white, and silver bangles and dark blue heart-shaped earrings.

The two girls looked at themselves in the mirror. "Oh yeah. The boys are gonna have a heart-attack." Emiri said, turning to me. "Yeah," She giggled. "What?"

"I don't know why, but with the colors you have on and how short you are, you remind me of a mouse!" Shedenie giggled.

"Hey!" Emiri said. The girls grabbed their purses (Emiri's a black and white flowered purse and Shedenie's a simple white with a dark blue heart pattern) and headed to the mall.

When they arrived they couldn't find the boys yet, but when they did they walked up to them as elegantly as they could.

"Hey guys." Shedenie greeted, smiling. The boys and their girlfriends looked at us confused. "Um, can we help you?" Nagi asked politely.

"Guys it's us, Shedenie and Emiri." Emiri said, giggling. The boys mouths dropped open and the girls just glared.

"What!?" Nagi asked.

"Holy $#!T!" Kuukai exclaimed. Shedenie and Emiri laughed. "What, surprised?" Shedenie asked. "Quite frankly, yes." Nagi said, his voice cracking. "We had no idea you guys were capable of this." Kuukai said, his voice cracking as well.

"Of course we were. We're girls aren't we?" And with a flip of their hair Shedenie and Emiri walked off. Leaving two stunned boys and two very jealous girls alone.

They had the guys right where they wanted them.

"Wait a minute…was that a mini skirt!?" Kuukai suddenly said, referring to Shedenie's skirt.

_Right_ where they wanted them.

**Me: So there we go!  
Emiri: I liked the end!**

**Boys: Us too!**

**Girls: *smack***

**Kuukai: Read…**

**Nagi: And review…**

**Boys: Ow…**

**Girls: CLICK THE SEXY GREEN BUTTON!**


	4. Chapter 4

Me: I'm back…

**Emiri: Something wrong imoto-chan?**

**Me: Only one person has reviewed for this story…**

**Emiri: And that was me…**

**Me: Exactly…**

**Kuukai: MORE PEOPLE NEED TO REVIEW!**

**Nagi: Even if you didn't think is was THAT good you could at least say "It was cute." Or whatever.**

**Me: I don't own Shugo Chara…just this apparently suckish story…v.v**

**v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v**

After going to a few stores the girlfriends decided to use the restroom. The boys took this as a chance to take Emiri and Shedenie aside and talk to them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kuukai asked. "What do you mean?" Shedenie asked innocently. "What is _this!?!?!" _He asked, pointing at her outfit. "They're something I like to call _clothes_ Kuukai-kun." She said, giving a sweet smile. "Well I know that! But it's…it's…it's _girly!"_

"That's because I'm a _girl_ incase you hadn't noticed." She said sarcastically. "Well I know that but…" He drifted off.

"But you guys were so tomboyish before." Nagi continued. "Well since you guys got girlfriends we decided to take a different approach to the way we look." Emiri said, then twirling around, "Do you like it, Nagi-kun?"

"Y-Yes, Emiri-chan." Nagi stuttered. "But, anyways, why did you do this?"

"What do you mean?" The two girls asked, giving a confused look. "Well it's just…so…drastic. I mean you could've like…done this before…" Nagi said.

"What when we were hanging out with you two at the basketball courts and the soccer fields?" Shedenie said. "I don't think so!" Emiri said in a sing-song voice. Utau and Rima came back then, taking their boyfriends hands, "Let's go, Kai-senpai!" Utau said, "Come on Nagi-kun!" Rima said.

The girls behind looked at each other darkly, "They took the nicknames…"

-Later in the day -

After a while the six had walked without incident. They had gone to a couple of different stores, bought a few things, and talked. Well mostly Nagi, Kuukai, Rima, and Utau talked. Shedenie and Emiri just stood behind and smiled, the guys had kept peeking at them all day. "Emiri." Shedenie finally whispered, Emiri looked at her, "It works!"

"I know!" Emiri giggled. Then suddenly Rima stuck her foot out and tripped Emiri. "Ow!" She said, landing on her face. Rima giggled, "Have a nice trip?" Nagihiko, Kuukai, and Utau all laughed. "See you next fall!" Utau chortled. Emiri just looked up silently at them, when Shedenie stepped in front of her, "Shut up! All of you! She tripped and landed on her _face_ and all your going to do is _laugh_ at her!?" Shedenie scorned. "She looks fine to me-" Rima started.

"Don't act so innocent, Rima!" Shedenie interrupted, "You're the one that tripped her in the first place!"

"_Excuse me?"_ Rima said, acting innocent. "Oh please! I saw you, don't think I'm stupid!" Shedenie rolled her eyes. "Maybe you need you're eyes checked…" Rima said turning to face Nagihiko. Shedenie fumed, but all their faces changed when they heard Emiri crying. She stood up and ran off, "Emiri!" Shedenie yelled after her. She started to run then looked back to see if Nagi or Kuukai were coming. They stood in place, staring at the ground. Shedenie shook her head, "Some friends _you_ turned out to be…" She said loud enough for them to hear as she ran after her.

Nagihiko sighed and turned to Kuukai, "Stay with Utau-san and Rima-san, won't you?" Kuukai nodded and Nagi ran after Shedenie.

When Shedenie caught up with Emiri she had run into a girls room. She ran in and saw her crying in a corner. "Oh, Mo-chan…" (Mo is short for mouse. Emiri might call her Chee cause its short for Cheetah) Shedenie hugged her and said, "Everything will be ok…"

"He's really changed, Chee-san. He isn't the Nagi I knew before…" Emiri cried. "I know…but sometimes people change and…sometimes it's for the better. Who knows, we may find guys ten-times better than _Nagihiko _or_ Kuukai."_ She said, rubbing Emiri's back. Emiri nodded, "Who needs them..." She sniffled. "Oh, who am I kidding! Nagi was one of the best guys I've ever known! Besides Kuukai!" She sobbed more. Shedenie sighed and stayed with her until she calmed down. "You ready to go back out?" She asked, Emiri nodded.

As they walked out Nagi was standing nearly in front of the door. Emiri looked at Shedenie pleadingly but she shook her head, "I'll leave you two alone." And gave Emiri a look that meant 'I'm right around the corner'

"Emiri what happened back there?" He asked. "Rima tripped me-" Emiri started.

"Don't give me that!" Nagi said, looking away angrily. "I'm just telling you the truth…"

She said innocently.

"That's total bullcrap! Everyone knows you don't like Rima. Stop blaming her for stuff she didn't do!" He said furiously. "Just because I don't like Rima doesn't mean I'm gonna lie about things to make her seem like a bad guy!" Emiri defended. "I know you, Nagi, and if-"

"You don't know me at all, Emiri!" Nagi snapped. "I know you a lot better than _Rima _does!" She snapped back, spitting out her name.

"Don't say her name like you know her!"

"What happened to you?" She said saddened, "You used to be caring and sweet! What happened to Nagihiko? _MY Nagihiko!?_:

"_You're _Nagihiko?" He asked.

"Yes! _My _Nagihiko! The one that was always there for me and didn't care what it took to make me happy! _My _Nagihiko that wouldn't give a girl a second glance because he was having fun with _me! MY NAGIHIKO! THE NAGIHIKO I LOVED!" _She shouted. Nagi was awestruck.

"L-Loved?" He said, stunned. She cried and ran to Shedenie who didn't care that she had revealed her hiding spot. She whispered something to her, Emiri nodded and left. Shedenie walked up to Nagi, "We're leaving now. If you don't mind…don't tell the others about this. Tell them, that Emiri's skirt ripped so we decided to go back home." Nagi nodded, with a distant look on his face.

Shedenie sighed, "She really loved you. The reason she doesn't like Rima is because, she took you away from her." Shedenie walked away silently, giving Nagi some things to think about as he walked back.

-Shedenie's house-

Emiri was in Shedenie's bed sipping hot cocoa with an empty tub of mint chocolate-chip ice cream. Shedenie was hugging her in a sisterly manner as she let her cry her eyes out. Suddenly a beep sounded from her computer.

She turned on the monitor and noticed it was her AIM. She had gotten a message.

Beat_Jumper sent you a message

Shedenie sighed, but read it anyways.

Beat_Jumper: Hey, you with Emi?

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( : Yeah, what's it to ya?_

_Beat_Jumper: I was just…worried…today was rather eventful and I wanted to apologize…_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( : Why didn't you IM her?_

_Beat_Jumper: She's not answering…_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( : I wonder why._

_Beat_Jumper: I really am sorry. I…I didn't know that she loved me…_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( : Nagi, Nagi, Nagi. You just don't get it do you? _

_Beat_Jumper: Get what?_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( : Do you know why you're with Rima._

_Beat_Jumper: 'Cause I like her…? _

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( : Why, though?_

_Beat_Jumper: 'Cause she's pretty and smart and…and…I don't know, I just do!_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( : What do you like about Emiri?_

_Beat_Jumper: She's nice, smart, pretty, funny, she gets me and knows how to cheer me up and…oh crap…_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( : You're with Rima 'cause she's a fresh pretty face that happens to take interest in you. But all along…*wink wink nudge nudge* _

_Beat_Jumper: I…loved Emiri? _

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( : DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER! _

_Beat_Jumper: *__**sigh***__ It has been a really eventful day…_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( : So…what are you gonna do now?_

_Beat_Jumper: I guess I should break up with Rima first._

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( : Good idea!_

_Beat_Jumper: I'll ttyl, ok?_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( : Ok, bye Nagi. Good luck with Rima and…eventually Emiri XD_

_Beat_Jumper: Yeah…bye_

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( : Bye._

_Beat_Jumper has logged off._

_Just_wants_her_chocolate_chip_cookiedough!:( has logged off._

Shedenie smiled and turned off the monitor. "What are you so happy about?" Emiri asked. "Nothing. Let's go to bed, Mo-chan. It's late." She said (they had already called Emiri's mother and she's staying for another night). "Ok…" Emiri said, putting the cup on the bedside table and the empty ice cream tub on the floor.

"Night Mo-chan."

"Night Chee-san."

Me: That was the end for now!

**Emiri: NAGIHIKO HAS REALIZED THE TRUTH! **

**Us: YAY!  
Kuukai: I'm next! I think…**

**Nagihiko: I lurv Emiri-chan! X3**

**Emiri: AWW! *huggles***

**Me: PRESS THE SUPER SMEXYFINE GREEN BUTTON!**

**Green Button: SMEXYFINE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Me: HI GUYS!  
Emiri: She's excited 'cause tomorrow (11/29/09) is her SWEET SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!

**Kuukai: Happy birthday Nie!**

**Nagihiko: Happy sweet sixteen!**

**Me: YAYZ! IM LOVED!**

**Everyone else: Aangsfan does not own Shugo Chara**

**^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-^**

The next day as the girls walked to school Nagihiko caught up with them. "Hey guys!" He said, panting. "Hey Nagi!" Shedenie smiled, Emiri looked at her confused. "Well, I did it. I broke up with Rima last night." He said. "Ha, that was a short lived romance." Shedenie chuckled, Nagi joined her. "Wait…is this what you were smiling about last night, Chee-san?" Emiri asked. Shedenie smiled and nodded. Suddenly she bumped into someone in front of her.

Nagi had stopped in front of her, "Emi, I wanted to apologize for hurting you. I had no idea you felt that way… Last night I learned something. That I only wanted Rima 'cause she was a fresh face. But Nie-chan helped me realize that…I really wanted you all along." Emiri blushed, "R-Really?" She stammered. Nagi nodded, then cupped her chin in his hand and brought their faces together until their foreheads were touching (That seems Edward Cullen-ish…sorry for the Twilight reference…), "Emiri I want you to know that if you want to be with me that I want to be with you. I can understand if I hurt you too much but please…let me know you're answer."

"I…I wanna be with you, Nagi." Emiri stammered and blushed. Nagihiko smiled and pulled her into his arms. "Then I'll be here for you…always."

"Aw!" Shedenie cooed. Emiri blushed, "Shut up, Chee!" She crossed her arms and continued walking to school. Nagihiko and Shedenie smiled at each other and walked after her, Nagi catching up to take her hand in his. Shedenie smiled then looked down sadly. "Jealousy is an evil thing…" She whispered to herself as she trudged after the new couple.

-Later that week-

Nagi and Emiri had become the cutest couple in the school. Nagihiko was always a gentleman and Emiri was always…blushing. Shedenie had followed the couple everywhere, having no one else to hang with. She always walked behind them looking either depressed or thoughtful.

That Thursday however Kuukai came running towards her. "Nie!" He said waving an arm in the air. She turned around, "Kuukai?"

"Hey, Nie! I just wanted to give you this," Kuukai handed her a ticket that had the name 'Hoshina Utau' printed on it. Shedenie looked up at him with a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "It's Utau's first concert (A/N in this story she's an unrealized singer) and it would mean a lot to me if you came tomorrow." He said, "Nagihiko and Emiri can't come 'cause they're going on their first date tomorrow and…I really want you to be there."

Shedenie sighed and took the ticket, "Fine." Kuukai smiled, "It's a VIP backstage pass. It took a lot for me to get this ticket for even one person. So enjoy it, " He smiled, "You can just come home with me tomorrow or something since Utau's manager is gonna pick me up." Shedenie nodded. "Ok…I'll see you tomorrow."

-The next day-

Shedenie had brought an extra bag filled with stuff for the concert. After wishing Nagi and Emiri good luck on their first date she went to find Kuukai. Kuukai was standing in front of the school like he said he would. When he saw her he smiled and ran over to her, "Hey Nie. Ready to go?" He asked. She nodded, "Follow me." He said showing the way.

When they got back to his place there was an awkward silence for about five minutes. Kuukai looked around until he noticed her back, "Um…you wanna change?" He asked motioning towards the bag. Shedenie looked down, "Oh! Yes. Please." She said. Kuukai showed her the bathroom. When she came out he was stunned.

Shedenie had her hair in curls cascading down her back with a fake diamond studded hair band. She had light silver eye shadow, black eye liner, black mascara, and light pink lip gloss. She wore a black miniskirt with a white tank top and a silver metallic long-sleeved camisole. She had on silver bangles. She also wore black boots that came up to her knees with a silver buckle.

"Y-You look nice." Kuukai commented. "Thanks." She smiled, "Aren't you getting dressed?" She asked noticing he was still in his school uniform. "Oh, right. I'll be right back." He said, leaving to his room. When he came back he was in black dress pants, a light green dress shirt, and a dark green tie. She smiled, "You look nice too." He nodded.

"Utau's manager should be here soon." He said looking outside. They waited a few more minutes when a black limo pulled up. "There she is." Kuukai said. He and Shedenie walked outside (Shedenie had her stuff as she would be going home in that limo straight afterwards) and entered the limo.

"Hello Kuukai." Said a woman from inside the limo. "Hey Yukari. Shedenie this is Yukari Sanjo, Utau's manager."

Shedenie shook hands with the women, "Hello Sanjo-senpai."

"Hello…Shedenie, is it?" She asked. Shedenie nodded, "It's nice to meet you Shedenie. You seem like a nice young women." Yukari said, "It's nice to meet you too, Sanjo-senpai." The two smiled and Kuukai looked bewildered. "What?" Shedenie asked. "Are you kidding me! It's taken me weeks to even get on semi-speaking terms with Yukari and you meet her for five seconds and she already comments you!?" Kuukai said. Shedenie shrugged, "I'm good with adults."

Kuukai shook his head.

When they got to the auditorium the concert would be held in they each showed the bodyguard backstage passes and walked straight to Utau's room.

"Utau!" Kuukai said smiling as they entered her room. "Kuukai!" Utau said excitedly, hugging her boyfriend as soon as he came in. She opened her eyes and saw Shedenie there. "Shedenie." She said, trying no to be rude while Kuukai was there. "Hi Utau." Shedenie said, smiling, trying to accept the fact that they were together and she'd just have to deal with it. Utau look surprised by Shedenie's kind sounding 'Hi' but quickly composed her face.

"Well I go on in a bit. So I need to get ready." She said. Kuukai nodded, "This concert goes on early…" He said. "I know but it was the only slot we could get. There is another group going on like thirty minutes after me so people are really going to have to move." Utau explained. "Well…good luck." He said, pecking her on the cheek. She blushed, "Thanks."

-Meanwhile-

Emiri was waiting for Nagi to pick her up. He was taking her to some fancy restaurant whether she wanted to or not. He picked it and told her without giving her a chance to say anything. So she just along with it.

She looked in the mirror. Checking to see if any curls in her hair were being unruly, that her make-up wasn't too light or too heavy. She messed with the amethyst necklace around her neck and the short-sleeved knee-length blue dress that she wore, making she the bow around her waist was tied not too tight but not too loose. She then practiced walking around in her blue strappy heels.

When there was a knock on the door her face was instantly flushed. She opened the door and saw Nagi standing there in black dress pants, a blue shirt with a blue tie, and a black fedora. He laughed when he looked at her. "What?" She asked instantly looking down to see what was wrong, "Is it too much?"

"No, no. We're both wearing blue." He chuckled. "Oh…" She said, giggling a bit. They walked outside, "Do you mind if we walk? It's not that far from here." He said. "No problem." She said, looping her arm through his, "Let's go!"

When the couple got there they were seated immediately (Nagi was able to reserve a table {he is so fancy XD}) and had already gotten their drinks. After they had ordered and eaten they left and were standing outside not sure where to go.

"Hmm…I have an idea." He said. "What is it?" Emiri asked.

"It's a surprise. Follow me." He said, taking her hand. She smiled and followed.

-Back at Utau's concert-

Utau was on her fifth song, Kuukai and Shedenie watching from backstage on a TV.

"She really is amazing, isn't she?" Kuukai asked. Shedenie nodded, having been deep in thought for the past five minutes.

She was thinking about Kuukai and Utau. She was thinking about how when he gave her that simple peck on the cheek how much joy filled her eyes and how much confidence she had gained. Could that really be love? That a simple gesture from a loved one could make such a powerful impact? She wasn't sure. But she did realize that if Kuukai and Utau really loved her that much then she should be happy for them. It shouldn't matter if it broke her heart. Utau makes him happy and as long as Kuukai is happy with what he has, she should be satisfied. And she would protect their happiness, even from herself.

-Back with the other two-

They had gotten to a certain point where Nagi stopped her and took off his tie, putting it around her eyes. "Take or your shoes and I'll guide you." He said. "Why do I have to take off my shoes?' She asked. "I don't want you to trip." He said. She sighed and took them off. A warm hand took hers and pulled. She obeyed.

When her feet touched grass she got curious. When she heard running water she got more curious. When she felt mist against her cheeks and could smell wild flowers she was nearly bouncing off the walls. "Are we there yet!?" She squealed. "Almost." He said stopping, putting her in a specific position. Then he took off the makeshift blindfold.

Emiri gasped. In front of her was a mini waterfall in the middle of the woods with different kinds of colorful flowers everywhere. "Oh Nagi…" She whispered, afraid that if she raised her voice that it would scare the stunning image away. She turned to him and hugged him, "Thank you…" He hugged her tightly, "No problem."

-Utau's concert-

It was near her last song when they (Kuukai and Shedenie) decided to wait behind the curtains to watch her. They were in a spot where only a small portion of the crowd might be able to see them (if they weren't completely in the dark) but they could see the whole crowd. Shedenie looked at Kuukai suddenly and looked at his eyes. He was proud, you could tell. And completely mesmerized by his girlfriend. Shedenie looked out towards Utau. She could never do that…she couldn't capture Kuukai's attention like that. Kuukai really loved her, it was no joke. And she had wanted them to break up.

It was then that she noticed a guy getting really close to the stage. He looked drunk and angry. _What is he doing? _Shedenie thought. No one looked concerned about what the guy was doing so she dismissed it. Until he pulled a gun out, "I paid for this!" His cries were drowned by the screaming people. Shedenie acted quickly. If this kid killed Utau… she did not want to see what would become of Kuukai. Without thinking she ran onstage.

"Shedenie, what the-" Kuukai screamed, confused.

Utau looked at her and glared, "What do you think your-" Shedenie pushed her before the guy could pull the trigger and when he did Shedenie was in Utau's place. She was shot in the left lung, she choked and fell to the floor. Security was on the guy like butter on toast. "Shedenie!" Kuukai screamed running towards her, Utau already by her side. "W-Why did you do that? I thought you hated me…" Utau stuttered. "Because…" She wheezed, "You make Kuukai…happy…I couldn't…let him…" She passed out. Utau brought a hand to her mouth with tears in her eyes. When Kuukai got there he saw the wound, she was bleeding through her white shirt. "Oh no…" He said, tears in his eyes as well. "No…"

-Other two-

Emiri and Nagihiko were laying down by the waterfall, not caring if they got grass stains on their clothes, when Nagihiko's phone started ringing. "It's Kuukai." He said, "Hello?" He asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"Nagihiko…" Kuukai sounded distant. "Kuukai? What's wrong?" He asked, Emiri was suddenly alert. "It's Shedenie…" He said.

"What about Shedenie." Nagi asked, concerned, Emiri was sitting next to Nagi in a second. "I thought she hated Utau…I don't understand…"

"What do you mean, Kuukai, you're not making any sense!" Nagi said.

"At Utau's concert…there was a drunk guy…he had a gun…he shot at Utau but Shedenie took the bullet for her…she's in the hospital…" Kuukai said. "Oh no…" Emiri whispered. Nagihiko shook his head in disbelief. "Is she ok?" He asked.

"I don't know."

**Me: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! **

**Kuukai: OMFG!  
Emiri: SO NOT COOL!  
Nagihiko: O.O**

**Me: So? It's dramatic! Anywho…click that smexyfine green button!**


	6. Chapter 6

Emiri- Unrequited Love!

Ikuto- No…. Really?

Emiri- : P

Nagi- Aangsfan or Tsukiyomi-Amu don't own anything

"Nagi, we have to go to the hospital!" Emiri said. Nagihiko just nodded. Then they ran off to the hospital. It wasn't that far anyway.

Once they got there Utau was crying, Kuukai was basically going nuts, and Shedenie was in surgery. "What happened? Is she okay!? Kuukai why didn't you stop her?! Utau why didn't you notice…." Emiri couldn't finish as she broke down sobbing.

"I'm sure she'll be all right." Nagi tried to calm her down.

"Are you all by any chance waiting for Ms. Shedenie Mitsushi?" The doctor asked. "Yes." Emiri said. "My name is Dr. McCoy. Leonard McCoy." The Doctor said. "You may go and see Ms. Mitsushi."

Emiri practically ran into the room. "Shedenie!" She yelled/said. "H-hey Mo-chan." "She is going to have a hard time breathing sometimes." Dr. McCoy said. He then left. Everyone looked at Shedenie. "W-what?" she asked…

..."So...That's why you did it?" Nagihiko asked. Shedenie nodded. Utau had to leave so Kuukai escorted her out. Once the door was shut, and the elevator door closed, Nagihiko told Shedenie to explain. Kuukai then came back in. Luckily it was after Shedenie had finished explaining.

"I think we should go." Nagi said. Emiri didn't even have a chance to say anything, before Nagihiko dragged her out. Once they were out Nagihiko told her, "Let them talk. Maybe Kuukai will realize HIS own feelings…..this time." ….

|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||Back with Kuukai and Shedenie|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

..."Why?" Kuukai broke the silence. He sat down in a chair by the bed. "Huh?" asked Shedenie. "Why did you do it? I thought you hated her…. So why?" "She…she makes you so…happy…. and I couldn't…. I just couldn't take that…. away from you….." she explained. "I've been thinking…. that maybe, just maybe, Utau…. isn't the right girl for me…." Kuukai trailed off.

"And that maybe…I…. I love…you…." He said.

Emiri- Dun, Dun, 

Shedenie- Kuukai loves me!

Emiri- 

Kuukai- 0o0…It's Short!

Shinji- I'm sure she didn't mean it....

Emiri-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- No i just want to play sims-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Nagi-…Review?

Emiri- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU*takes huge breath*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Utau- ………..O.O………….

Emiri- 


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Okay! Here we go! Chapter 7! **

**Emiri: OMFG I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! XD**

**Kuukai: ME NEITHER!  
Nagi: I can live…**

The rest of us: *SMACK!*  
Nagi: Ow!

**The rest of us: *glare*….**

**Nagi: Aangsfan does not own Shugo Chara…**

* * *

Shedenie stared at Kuukai in disbelief. Then shook her head, "Kuukai are you serious?" She asked. "Yeah. I mean…I know you might think its because I almost lost you but honestly…I've been thinking about this for a while. Utau is great and all but…" Kuukai trailed off.

"But what?"

"But she just doesn't get me like you do. It's like…you know exactly what to say because you really know me and you actually do stuff with me that I want to do. I don't have to do karaoke and then go shopping or whatever. If you do want me to do karaoke we always make a deal. And I mean…you know what I like and you know my fears and dreams…with Utau it was always about her…" He confessed. "Anyway I guess what I'm trying to say is that I made a mistake. I really don't like Utau the way I thought I did…"

"Kuukai….You….I….I love you too….." Shedenie said. "R-really?" Kuukai stammered. "Yep." She said. Kuukai then hugged her. Just then the door burst open. "Awwww!" Emiri cooed. "You all look so cute!" Then Nagihiko came in and hugged Emiri around the waist. "Look who's talking." said Kuukai. Emiri just stuck her tongue out at him, which he returned. Then those two got in a glaring contest. "HA! I WON!" Emiri yelled. Kuukai just faced the wall while the other two laughed. "Onee-chan…." Emiri said. She then ran over and hugged her.

Then the door opened. "I'm sorry but visitor hours are over." a young nurse said. Kuukai, Nagi, and Emiri left. Then Shedenie fell asleep. "I hope I can leave soon." She mumbled.

"Well this sucks!" Emiri said the next day. They were in the cafeteria. Kuukai broke up with Utau and they all are at their original table. "Yeah…I know." Kuukai replied. Then all three heard giggling. Rima walked by and "tripped" except instead of her food landing on Emiri like planned, it landed on Kuukai. He stood up immediately, and started yelling.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM MASHIRO?!" "I-I'm s-sorry, sempai." she stuttered, "I-it wasn't me-meant to land on y-you." "THEN WHO?! WHO WAS IT SUPPOSED TO LAND ON?!" Kuukai yelled. "Kuukai calm down!" Nagihiko yelled.

Kuukai just stomped out of the lunch room, Nagi in pursuit. Emiri gathered their trays along with hers. As she was walking to throw them out, she said, "That was just pitiful." and she threw out the food and walked out after the two boys.

She found the guys on top of the roof, Kuukai fuming, and Nagihiko trying to calm him down. "Kuukai?" Emiri asked. Both guys looked at her. "Stop moping! You're acting like a child. No! Like a PMSing girl!" Nagi started laughing and Kuukai glared at her. Emiri sighed.

She walked over to him and sat on the top rail of the school. "Look, I've known Shedenie since I remember. Better than anyone, even you guys. That's why I know she'll be alright. So just…..just stop sulking and calm down, okay?" .

"Emiri is right Kuukai. You have to just…." Nagihiko started. "Let it go…." Emiri finished. Kuukai sighed, "your right."

||||||||||||||||||||||||Later that day||||||||||||||||||||||||||||at the hospital|||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||

"Jeez I'm so bored!" Shedenie said. Then she got an idea. She looked around and got out of bed. "Now…..where are the stairs….? Ha!" Shedenie started running up and down them. Then a nurse came by. " Yamagoto-san?" Shedenie froze. "Should you really be doing that?" the nurse asked. "Nooo….But I'm bored!" Shedenie whined. "Go back to your room." and with that the nurse walked off. "Ugh…stupid nurses, stupid doctors, stupid drunk guys…."

||||||||||||||||||Nagi Kuukai Emiri||||||||||||||Walk home from school||||||||||||||||||||||

"Hey we should go see Onee-chan!" Emiri suggested. And so they went to go see her.

"Whoa. What's up with you?" asked Kuukai. "Well I was bored so I was running up and down those stairs but Nooo apparently I'm not allowed." Shedenie explained. Their faces: -_-'

"Idiot" they all mumbled. "What!?" Shedenie asked/yelled.

* * *

**Shedenie- Well This is good.**

**Kuukai- Its short!**

**Nagihiko- Oh so now you're happy!**

**Emiri- SHUT UP! 1.) It sucks! 2.) I know! And 3.) Well Onee-chan is her so of course he's happy!**

**Nagihiko- Well. .**

**Kuukai- R&R**

**Shedenie- before she kills us!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Yay! I'm updating!**

**Emiri: YAY!**

**Kuukai: I wonder what's happening next…**

**Nagi: Me too…**

**All of us: Hmm…**

**Me: Well, I guess we'll see how it goes!**

**Emiri: Boys!**

**Boys: Aangsfan does not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

"Well I guess that means we should find something to keep you occupied. They said they wanted to keep you a little bit longer 'cause you had trouble breathing from time-to-time." Kuukai said. "Come on, we'll go get something," Nagi said, gesturing towards the other two. "I think I'll stay here, I want to talk to Nie." Emiri explained. The boys nodded and walked out the room.

Emiri turned to Shedenie, "You know it's been really hard for Kuukai. He feels like it's his fault you got hurt…"

"Well it's not, it was my own choice." Shedenie said. "I know but…He just wants you to be with us at school and you know, playing soccer and whatnot…" Emiri said, "He's so upset he went off on Mashiro when she spilled her lunch on him."

"On purpose?" Shedenie asked. "I think it was aimed towards me actually…" Emiri said.

"Well…I want to be back with you guys too. But the thing is…even if I do, I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to play soccer with you guys…" Shedenie said. "What? Why?" Emiri asked.

"Well I've been having trouble breathing and when I was running up and down the stairs the lady caught me just in time because by the time I got back to my room I thought my lung was going to explode. The doctor said that if I keep having trouble breathing until this Friday I won't be able to play sports or anything that involves large amounts of breathing." Shedenie explained. Emiri looked at her with a pained expression, "Kuukai's going to hate himself…"

"Please don't tell him!" Shedenie said, grabbing Emiri's arm. "Shedenie, he needs to find out sometime!" Emiri said. Shedenie sighed, "I know…what am I going to do? I don't want Kuukai to blame himself but…this is something he needs to know…"

Emiri got a text, she looked at it and sighed, "Well you better think quickly 'cause they're on their way back."

Shedenie sighed and closed her eyes for a second biting her bottom lip. "I need to tell them…" She decided. Emiri nodded.

They waited a couple of minutes in silence until the boys came back. "Hey, Nie! We brought you some of your favorite books. It was the only thing we could think of that didn't involve a second person…" Kuukai said holding a bag of books, setting it down on the bedside table next to her. "Thanks guys." She said. Emiri gave her a look saying 'tell them!'

The boys looked at them then at each other in confusion. "Is there something wrong?" Nagihiko asked.

Shedenie cleared her throat and then wheezed, coughing again. "Sorry…" She said as they looked at her with worried expressions. "Look, you guys know how you can't wait until I get out of here so we can play soccer and whatnot together?" She said. The others nodded.

"Well…I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to."

There was a silence until Nagi spoke up, "Why?'

"Well the doctors are keeping me here because of my breathing problems, and they said that if it continues until this Friday that I won't be able to play sports because it would make it too difficult to breath." Shedenie explained. Kuukai collapsed into a chair and buried his face into his hands, "This is all my fault…" He whispered.

Shedenie sighed, "No it's not, Kuukai. Please don't blame yourself." Shedenie said as Kuukai looked up at her putting his chin on top of his fist. "It was my decision to do that for Utau. There's nothing you could have done to have prevented it."

Kuukai sighed, "I'm going to make this up to you…"

Emiri and Nagi looked at each other and smiled sadly, "I'm sure there are plenty of things we can think of doing together." Nagihiko said, "Sports isn't all that we do. We can go to the beach and play video games. Stuff like that." He said. Shedenie smiled, "Yeah, we can think of other things for sure. Just please, don't think about it too much. Ok?" Shedenie said looking at Kuukai.

He sighed and sat up, smiling at her, "Ok." He said. He looked outside, "We should probably start heading home." He said. The others nodded, after saying their goodbyes the group left.

Shedenie opened the bag of books and looked through, grabbing her favorite one, and started reading.

Suddenly she choked. She kept coughing and wheezing, holding her chest where she had gotten shot. A doctor and a nurse came rushing in, giving her a breathing aid as she grabbed it shakily bringing it to her mouth and nose. She calmed down and took a deep breath as the doctor talked her through it. She let go of her chest and gave the breathing aid back to the nurse. She laid back, no longer able to support herself from the attack, still breathing heavily.

The doctor shook his head as he checked various tubes and monitors. "She's not going to be okay by this Friday…" He whispered to himself. _No…_she thought to herself as she drifted to sleep.

Me: O.o

**Emiri: This is what you came up with!?**

**Boys: NOO!**

**Me: Sorry! This is all I could come up with! **

**The rest: This is not cool at all.**

**Me: I'm sorry…so who's going to do the last part?**

**The rest: …**

**Me: Fine…Yoru?**

**Yoru: R&R nya! =^-^= **

**Emiri: YORU!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Umm… yeah… I'm… not entirely sure where the last part came from so… yeah.**

**Emiri: So what are you going to do next? **

**Me: NOT TELLIN' BUT I ISH INSPIRED! **

**Kuukai: Well that's nice.**

**Nagi: .**

**Me: :D**

**Everyone else: Fantastic.**

Shedenie woke up the next morning with a determined look on her face. She was going to turn right around and make herself better. She wasn't going to let some stupid drunk guy ruin her life.

Every day she would practice breathing (you know…not…suckish…ly…?) and when the nurses and doctors weren't around she would run up and down the stairs methodically to help her lung get used to such strain again.

Her doctor was shocked because her condition got so much better so fast. And when Kuukai, Nagihiko, and Emiri visited her on Friday her doctor gave them good news.

"Hey kids, Shedenie's condition has drastically improved. I honestly thought she wasn't going to be able to play sports because she was having such trouble breathing but she seems to be just fine now and she had healed up quite nicely." Said her doctor in a surprised tone.

"So…will she be able to go home today?" Asked Emiri. The doctor nodded and they (Nagi, Kuukai, and Emiri) all laughed and high-fived each other. "She actually just got picked up by her parents as you guys got here. You might want to visit her at home."

Kuukai, Nagi, and Emiri all nodded and ran all the way to Shedenie's house. When they got there they saw that her parents weren't home. "Maybe they haven't gotten back yet?" Nagihiko wondered.

"Well let's check if Shedenie is home. They said that we were allowed inside while they were gone as long as Shedenie was home." Kuukai suggested. Emiri was already running up the steps and ran inside when she saw Shedenie practicing running up and down the stairs in her house. She stopped when she saw Emiri with Kuukai and Nagi right behind her.

"Um…hi." She said, waving nervously. Kuukai crossed his arms, "That's what you've been doing all week, isn't it? And why you got better?"

Emiri and Nagihiko crossed their arms as well.

Shedenie laughed and put her hand behind her head. "Perhaps."

Kuukai wagged his finger disapprovingly. "You should have been resting." He said, throwing Shedenie over his shoulder and bringing her to her room. "Hey! That was so that I could even play soccer and crap with you guys! You should appreciate my hard work!" She said.

He threw her on the bed. "You still should have been resting." So she stuck her tongue out at him. He laughed, then leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

She blushed, and with wide-eyes, pulled away after a few seconds. Emiri scrunched up her nose in disgust. "Ew! Gross!" She exclaimed. Kuukai turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Oh please, like you and Nagi haven't kissed yet."

Emiri blushed madly, "So!" She crossed her arms and stomped off. Nagi stood there awkwardly. "Um… I'll just… leave you two alone." He said, probably walking off to find Emiri.

Kuukai turned backed towards Shedenie with a smirk on his face, a nervous smile across her lips and a blush on her cheeks. He put the back of his hand on her cheek, "How are you feeling?"

"J-Just fine." She said shakily. "You know, I've never seen you so nervous before." He said, a smile on his lips.

"W-Well... I dunno… I've just never had a boyfriend so… yeah…" She said, rubbing her arm. He laughed.

"Don't laugh at me!" She pouted, crossing her arms. "Y-You know, you and E-Emiri could re-eally b-b-be si-sisters." He said, laughing. She huffed, sticking her tongue out at him. After a second, however, he kissed her cheek. "Sorry." He said.

She sighed, "It's fine."

"You didn't blush that time." He commented, her cheeks automatically turning a bright red color.

"Ah, there it is." He smiled. "Anyways, you really should be resting. Should I be looking forward to seeing you at school on Monday?" He asked. She shrugged, "I hope so, but after the incident my parents have gotten more protective and careful…"

"Oh… Are they mad at me?"

"Why would they be mad at you?"

"I dunno…" He said. After a moment of silence she sighed, "You still blame yourself, don't you?" She asked. He shrugged, "I could've stopped you…"

"Do you think it would've been any better had Utau been shot instead? Wouldn't you still have blamed yourself?" She said.

He sighed, "Probably not… you're right… I dunno… I guess…. I just really hated seeing you hurt…"

"Do you think it would've been any easier for me if I had to see your expression if I had let Utau get shot?"

There was a silence.

"That's why you did it…"

"I figured that you two…deserved to be together if you really liked each other that much…"

"Hmm…" He stood up suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm so confused!" He said, throwing his arms up in the air. Shedenie stayed silent. " I mean… I care about you and all but I still like Utau… I don't know if it was because I almost lost you or…"

"Kuukai?" Shedenie said, he looked up at her. "Maybe you and I… shouldn't be together just yet. I mean… I care about you too but…I think you and Utau still have something going on. And I would rather you two go out and see if you still have something than for you to be with me and wonder 'what if?' you know?" She said.

Kuukai sighed, "Shedenie… I… I don't want to hurt you…"

She smiled, "As long as you're happy, it's ok."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. He went in for a kiss but paused and hugged her instead. "You are the best friend a guy could have, you know that? Especially for romantically confused guys."

She laughed, "Just go and get yourself a girlfriend, for god's sake."

He smiled, "Ok. But just because I have a girlfriend, don't think I won't want to kick you're butt in soccer when you're better."

"I wasn't counting on it." She smiled.

**Me: Hmm… not quite how I expected it to turn out.**

**Kuukai: Obviously not…**

**Emiri: Onee-chan you have issues.**

**Me: Hey!**

**Emiri: Seriously, Onee-chan, you love to make you're character suffer don't you?**

**Me: …was it obvious?**

**Nagi: You also like to make Aang suffer in all you're Avatar stories…**

**Me: sigh… yeah I know… I dunno why…**

**Kuukai: You're just a naturally violent person. **

**Me: I AM NOT! Only to my characters and in my stories! BUTTHEAD! I don't like to hurt people! **

**Kuukai: Uh-huh…**

**Nagi: Sure…**

**Emiri: Whatever you say…**

**Me: Just…. Freaking R&R… neh! **


End file.
